A Mother's Loss
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How Molly Weasley feels after the dead of Fred and how she tries to go on.


_**Authors Note: **_I hated that Fred died, so decided to dedicate a story to him. _**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A mother's loss.<strong>_

Molly Weasley looked at the obituary in the newspaper, spotting Fred's name along with the many other's that had died during the war. A tear ran down the middle-aged woman's cheek as she let a finger stroke over Fred's name, before she closed the paper.

She couldn't look at it, she just couldn't. It was simply too hard. Even if the funeral was three days later Molly was having a hard time facing the fact that her Fred was gone.

She looked over at George and Ginevra that was sitting on the couch in the living room playing a game of wizard chess. Ginevra was giggling happily accusing George of cheating, making it clear to him that she would not tolerate that.

George was rolling his brown eyes at her denying the fact that he actually was doing that.

Molly smiled at them, glad that they still managed to joke like that even after all that had happened. They had not only lost their brother, but a lot of their friends.

"Mum," George said, looking over at her.

"Yes George," said Molly in a calm tone.

"Will you tell Ginny I was not cheating," he complained, sounding like a seven year old again.

"He totally was," Ginevra protested loudly.

"George I have to agree with Ginny on this one and weren't you both supposed to clean the living room," said Molly with a frown.

"We'll finish this later," said George with a groan, putting the board away. Ginny just smiled brightly in a very I-told-you-so way.

Molly couldn't help, but smile a little herself, glad that her children didn't change all that much. It made things a bit easier.

* * *

><p>The same night Arthur got woken up by Molly's soft cries. He quickly turned to face her, dragging her into his arm, holding her, stroking her gently.<p>

"Shhh Mollywobbels, I'm right here," Arthur whispered in a very soft tone, soothing his wife.

"It's just I can't believe he's really gone, every time I look at George, hear him laugh, it's like he's there. Then I realize he is not, that he'll never bee again", Molly whispered, hiding deeply within her husband.

Arthur didn't know what to say that would possibly say, so he remained silent. He felt her pain and even if Molly seemed to be doing fine during the daytime, that wasn't the case during the night. The middle-aged woman seemed to be falling apart. Even if they still had six children left, she had taken Fred's death hard. And he knew it would take long for her to recover from it. He only hoped that it would be easier after the funeral.

"Arthur," she whispered, looking into her husband's loving eyes.

"Yes Mollywobbels," he said, and for the first time in a very long time it seemed like they were teenager again.

"Do you think it will be easier?" she asked.

"In time I think it will," he answered her, carefully kissing her forehead, before she snuggled up even closer, finding rest in the safety of his arms. Arthur sighed, just hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>The funeral was sad as any other, beautiful, but still sad. Watching Fred's coffin being lowered into the ground was something of the hardest Molly would ever have to witness. She never planned to outlive her children. Still she couldn't change that that was a fact.<p>

As silent tears were running down her cheek that grey autumn day, she knew that this would be the end of Fred and George. It had ended when he died, but this was the first time she truly knew it. She looked over at her children, even Ron was quiet for a change, and they all were crying. They were all in this together, something Molly were very thankful for.

The reception was held at their house and Molly was making her way through the room, talking low with the ones that had showed up. She had just reached Minerva McGonagall when she saw Ronald running through the living room with an angry Ginny right after.

"Ron, you lowlife get back here now!" Ginny yelled after him.

"What did he do this time," Minerva asked Molly, looking over at the shocked guest. This was not at all how you should behave at a funeral wake.

"I don't know and for once I don't care," said Molly giggling lightly, glad that her children never seem to grow up. Minerva smiled as well watching Ron and Ginny chase each other, if nothing else they brought a smile to their mother's face even at this serious hour. And Minerva figured that right then that was just what Molly needed.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley was right, in time the pain did fade away, and as he and Molly watched their beloved children grow up and leave the nest he found that there was a lot of happy memories making up for the bad. He looked over at Molly that right they were playing with their granddaughter Lily Luna, a sweet little girl. Lily Luna giggled happily as Molly ticked her belly. Arthur couldn't help but smile it reminded him of when Ginny was at that age. It seemed like just yesterday. Now she was having children of her own.<p>

Arthur sighed, looking over at an old picture of Fred, feeling a bit sad over what he had missed out on over the years. Just then Molly interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Arthur."

"Yes Mollywobbels," he answered in a very loving tone.

"Do you feel up for taking a walk with her as it's such nice weather outside," said Molly.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," he said, slowly getting up from the chair and walking outside to find her wagon.

"Yes we are going for a walk little angel, yes we are," Molly said in a babyish tune as she lifted up the little girl and walked towards the door. She figured just then that life was great and for once she had nothing to worry about, and even if she missed Fred every once in a while she didn't cry over him anymore. She instead laughed remembering those happy times. She smiled, thinking that all that mattered at that very moment was her, Arthur and Lily Luna. As Molly closed the door, she giggled happily making the little girl look at her with wondering eyes. She made a gurgle sound screaming out with joy, making Molly laugh even more. Life was just great.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
